endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
It's You
Original Link Posted on 6 April 2015 In case you're not caught up, here are some previous videos of my boyfriend Jake . It's been quite a winding road for us. :) Transcript - The worst part is ... ... that I was sure I was never going to see you again. That they were putting me on ice, waiting for the right moment to thaw me out, and use me against you. For a while I had a, uh, bag packed. I hid it under my bed. I had it all worked out. But John would remind me of what would happen ... ... to you ... ... if I came back. - Wait here. - What's that? - It's you. I mean, I wanted a funeral or memorial or something to say goodbye, but they said that your dad didn't want anything, so Pinstripe just got me that instead. Sorry. - No, it's fine.You okay? - Yeah, I just need some water. - Yeah. Okay, okay. That's fine. We'll get you some water. - Kay. - I almost forgot. We can drink it right out of the tap. - So, you were telling me what you were doing down there? - Oh, yes. I open up my own black tie piano bar. But I called it "Stella's." - Of course. - Which you'd be happy about. You should'a seen the dames. - Ah. Whew. I can only imagine. - And when I wasn't running the bar, I was restoring vintage airplanes. I also did a little time as a double secret agent. - Ah. - For France. - Absolutely. On the side. Then why are you here? Livin' the dream. - No, no. There's only so much paradise one guy can take. - Oh, yeah. - I didn't do much, honestly. Um, about half way in, I, uh, actually did book a gig. Um, play and singing at a cantina was basically my food money, because You know, Threadgill paid my rent. I still don't understand why he did that. - He wanted you alive. - Any idea why? - Mhm. For me. - I can't imagine that guy ever doing anything for anyone else. - Well, he's gone now. - What do you mean he's gone? - Last weekend, at that thing, these two guys came and put him in handcuffs and took him away and I actually haven't heard from him since. - I never gave up hope. - Well, I never knew that ... ... hope was on the table. - I'm sorry, I didn't -- - No, Jesus, You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm okay. - What? - I just ... ... can't believe you're here. - Stella, let's just leave. Now, let's go anywhere. Start over. We can't have a life here, it's too dangerous. It's too close. To him. - I know. But I can't. I'm just getting started here. - With what? Your website? Leading sheep to the slaughter? Stella, you can't -- - Oh, wait, hey hey hey. Look, it's more complicated than that. Okay? - Look Stella, whatever this thing is, it's not your war. - It's everybody's war, actually. - Just come with me. - I can't. I don't run anymore. And I don't want you to run, either. - Do you still love me? - Of course I love you. I just ... ... also ... I let you go. - Wow. - No. - No, no, no. - Jake I didn't mean it like -- - No. I get it. You're right. This is not one of those just ... jump-right-back-into-it- and-act-like-nothing-ever-happened things. - I wish. Do you remember our third date? You took me to the roof of the physics building. - Must have been one of your other boyfriends, because I brought you to the English building, but go on. - Did you? Anyway. That's when I knew. Third date. I have no idea why I'm thinking of that right now. - So this ... ... makes you feel the way you felt on our third date. - Oooh, yeah. - I guess that's cool. - That sounds WAY less elegant when you put it like that. My way was way better. - If we're being honest ... ... I knew ... ... as soon as I saw you. I knew. - Liar. - No. Stella. Leaving is ... ... it's not a new idea. Not to me. I've always wanted to leave here. Take you with me I can't loose you again. - Well, um ... ... wherever we go ... ... he will find us. - So what then? - Well, we do what we can. We stay here. And fight. Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Video Category:April 2015 Category:Jake Category:Stella